Variel Easton
Variel Easton is the daughter of the stone cutter and is Daring and Dexter Charmings' cousin. Personality and Skills Variel Easton is a shy and very introverted person. Often living in the shadow of her cousins, Daring, Dexter, and Darling Charming, and her best friend, Marika Olora. She is quiet and very reserved ;always seeming like she would snob everybody. Variel is actually not an anti-social person but she just doesn't know how to socialize with other people and always ends up quite awkward.Variel suffers from hearing loss being it a birth defect when she was younger but Variel also has a like for music as it does make her get in the zone of painting. She has a love of the arts. Be it painting, sculpting, or archi-text-ture, she seems to find her inner peace. Variel wishes to be the kingdom archi-text after she fulfills her destiny as The Next Stonecutter. Variel also has the feeling that she might be a geologist in the future. Appearance Variel has olive and light brown hair with blue and yellow streaks in it.. She also has gray eyes with gold specs in them. She is tall and very gaunt often leading to her awkwardness. Original Story The Stone Cutter Once upon a time there lived a stone cutter ,in a small village. All day long he worked hard, cutting the hard stones and making the shape which were needed by his customers. His hands were hard and his clothes were dirty. One day he went out to work on a big stone. It was very hard to work and the sun was very hot. After spending several hours cutting the stone, he sat down in the shade and soon fell asleep. After sometime, he heard sound of somebody coming. Walking up he saw a long procession of people. There were many soldiers and attendants and in the middle, in a palanquin, carried by strong people at the king . How wonderful it must be to be the great king thought the stone cutter . How happy I would be if i were the king instead of a poor stone cutter. As he said these words, a strange thing happened. The stone cutter found himself dressed in silk clothes and shining jewels. His hands were soft and he was sitting in a comfortable palanquin. He looked through the curtains and thought, How easy it is to be a king, these people are here to serve me. The procession moved on and the sun grew hot. The stone cutter ,now the king ,became too warm for comfort. He asked the procession to stop so that he could rest for some time . At once the chief of the soldiers bent before the king and said Your Majesty, only this morning you swore to have me hanged to death if we did not reach the palace before the sun set. The stone cutter felt sorry for him and ordered the procession to go on its way again. As the afternoon wore on, the sun grew hotter, and the king became more and more uncomfortable. I am powerful, it is true, but how more powerful the sun is, he thought I would rather be the sun than a king . At once, he became the sun ,shining down on the earth. His new power was hard to control. He shone too strongly, he burned up the fields with his rays and turned the ocean into vapour and formed a great cloud which covered the land. But no matter how hard he shone, he could not see through the clouds. It is obvious that the clouds are even stronger and more powerful than sun said the stone cutter, now the sun, I would rather be a cloud. Suddenly he found himself turned into a huge dark cloud. He started using his new power. He poured rain down on the fields and caused floods. All the trees and houses were swept away but a boulder, which once he had been cutting when he was a stone cutter was unmoved and unchanged. However much he poured down on the stone it did not move. Why that rock is more powerful than I am said the stone cutter now a cloud. Only a stone cutter could change the rock by his skill. How I wish I were a stonecutter. No sooner he said the words that he found himself sitting on a stone with hard and rough hands. He picked up his tools and set to work on a boulder, happily. But Wait.. There's more Well.... The story didn't end there. The stone cutter wished to be a king again and a king he became. He ruled the kingdom of Kingstone and married the sister of Prince Charming (now Dr. King Charming, father of Daring, Dexter, and Darling Charmind). (A/N: who said that Prince Charming didn't have a sister? If they aren't mentioned in the story... You are free to expound the story.Bwahahaha). Now King Joffrey Easton and Queen Persephone Charming-Easton have two children, Variel and George Easton. George is Variel's older brother who doesn't attend Ever After High and is homseschooled as he is the heir to the kingdom's throne and cannot be a stonecutter How Does Variel Come into it? Variel is destined to be the next Stonecutter and will eventually lose her title as a monarch and will push through with the story. Variel will then have a choice to what she would be after the last wish. Relationships Family Variel's family has a rock solid bond and are very close to each other. Though she won't get her title back as a princess, she would always be welcomed to the Kingstone Castle. Friends Variel has very few friends. Marika Olora,Dexter Charming, and Anya Ulybka. Pets She has a pet chameleon named Arcus. Trivia *Variel has a pink hearing aid. *Variel is of Chinese descent, as her father is originally from China. Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Females Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS